


Stay With Me

by TheBarfly001



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Android, Attempted Seduction, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Other, Robot Sex, Taboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBarfly001/pseuds/TheBarfly001
Summary: Amazo tries to comfort Mercy after she comes back from a grueling shift at work. Little does he know he's in for a surprise. *oneshot*





	Stay With Me

Mercy Graves, usually a tough woman who managed to keep her cool, had tears streaming down her face as she walked out of the elevator, down the hall toward the door to her apartment. The pressure of running a company after its founder had passed had finally gotten to her. Wiping her tears, she fumbled around for the keys in her purse. When she finally found them she unlocked the door and slowly stepped inside. She turned on the lights and closed the door. Finally shut off from the outside world, she let her knees give way, making her sit on the floor. She buried her face in her hands and started sobbing quietly.

"What the hell have I done?", she asked herself. Then somebody knocked on the door. Mercy shot up from the floor and grabbed the gun that was in her purse.

"Please put the weapon away, Miss Graves. It's only me.", a male voice said from outside.

Mercy gasped. She recognized that voice. It was Amazo, the android she'd first met when Lex was still alive.

"Amazo? What are you doing here?", she asked.

"I heard about that happened with you at LexCorp.", he replied. "I know you're going through a difficult time. Is it alright if we talk about it inside?"

Mercy looked at the door, then the gun, and she made up her mind. She put the gun back in her purse and slowly opened the door to see the tall golden android with red eyes towering over her.

"Please come in.", she said to him before stepping aside.

Amazo bent down to fit through the doorway and made his way over to the couch. He then gestured to it with his hand.

"Do you want to sit down, Miss Graves?", he asked.

Mercy nodded and locked the door before walking to the couch. She gently sat down on it, as did Amazo next to her. More tears came down her cheeks, prompting Amazo to give her some tissues.

"Tell me what happened, Miss Graves."

Mercy sniffled and wiped away the tears. After a few seconds she spoke.

"I was having an argument with my assistant. She told me I was less capable at running the company than Lex was. It got to the point where I actually fired her in front of everyone who was in the office at the time. But now I think she was right. I feel so horrible!"

Amazo wrapped an arm around Mercy's body and pulled himself closer to her. Mercy was surprised by the sudden gesture.

"What are you doing?", she asked in bewilderment.

"Comforting you, Mercy.", Amazo replied. "Isn't that what humans do to each other when they are upset? The only thing I can say about your argument is this. While your assistant may have had no right to berate you like that, you should not have stooped to her level. I know that sounds harsh to hear, but it's the truth."

Mercy was taken aback by what he'd said. It took her a few moments to process his words before she nodded and gave a little smile.

"Funny how you're an android, yet you give advice just as well as humans.", Mercy whispered.

Amazo pulled himself even close to her, then let her head rest on his torso. "I may be an android but I am a conscious one at that. Remember when we first met?"

Mercy nodded. "Yeah, you started flirting with me, saying that I was more than okay."

"It was a behavior I picked up from Flash.", Amazo explained. "Sorry if I was a bit...what's the word I'm looking for...ah, cringeworthy."

Mercy rolled her eyes and giggled. "The Flash, huh? Well, that explains it. It's alright, though. I forgive you."

Amazo nodded. "Thank you, Mercy."

"It's really me who should be thanking you.", Mercy countered. "Think you could stay with me tonight? I'd like someone to keep me company."

"I accept your offer, Mercy."

"Thanks, Amazo.", she said as she lowered her head onto his lap.

Amazo took this is a sign of affection in return he started to stroke her soft hair with his hand. Mercy blushed so much that she looked up at his face in amusement. Then, without thinking, she shot up and gave him a peck on the cheek. Amazo was surprised.

"Mercy, I..."

Mercy shushed him. "Shut up and keep stroking my hair, you handsome robot."

Amazo obeyed her command massaged her hair with such gentleness that Mercy took it in with great pleasure. In just a few she started to feel drowsy, indicating she was very tired from her hellish ordeal at the office. Amazo, being an android, knew this from monitoring her vital signs with his sensors.

"I see you're tired.", he stated.

"Mhmm.", Mercy answered back.

Amazo put his arms under her back and legs and lifted her off the couch. He carried her to the mattress and was just about to lower Mercy onto it when she stopped him.

"Wait, Amazo. I can't sleep in these clothes. I'll need to change. Wait here."

Mercy got up from the bed and walked to the wardrobe. She picked out a plain white tank top and a pair of black spandex shorts. Walking behind a trifold screen, she removed her work clothes and tossed them onto the top of the screen. Then she slipped her legs through the shorts, pulled them up, and then pulled the tank top over her head and shoulders. Finished, she walked out from behind the screen and showed herself to Amazo.

"More comfortable, don't you think?", she asked him.

"I cannot say.", he replied. "I'm not a human."

Mercy playfully rolled her eyes. She stepped towards him and wrapped her arms as much as she could around his waist.

"Well, it's very comfortable for me, Amazo. Please, sit down on my bed."

"Um, okay, Mercy."

Amazo sat down on the bed, making his head level with hers.

"Why are you doing this?", he asked. Mercy put a devilish smile on her face and ran her finger along his huge chest.

"Well, Amazo. We humans are romantic creatures. I know you're an android but that won't stop me from having some fun with you. Oh, and that drowsiness? I was faking it. With your vast knowledge you know how human women are. So cunning, deceiving, and most of all, alluring. And besides, I want to repay you for comforting me tonight."

As powerful as Amazo was, he couldn't stop himself from putting his hands around her body. He couldn't believe it. Mercy's attraction spell was actually working on him, even though he was just a robot.

"That's a good robot.", Mercy whispered. "Just lie down for me, please."

Amazo did as he was told. Mercy turned off the lamp and spread her body on top of his. She rested her head on his chest and slowly closed her eyes.

"Please stroke my hair again, Amazo."

Amazo complied, this time running both of his hands through her voluminous hair. Unlike the first time, Mercy actually fell asleep. This pleased Amazo. He formed a pair of lips and kissed her forehead before turning his face back to its original shape.

"Sleep well, Mercy. Sleep well."


End file.
